paralyzer
by Wolfgoddess77
Summary: When Naruto goes to a club to get over an old love, a new one appears. Narusasu song-fic


I wrote this when I was bored in health class because that class is sooooo boring.

The club was crowded, the music was loud and their were too many people dancing and falling over themselves. Naruto sat at the bar, holding onto his drink, he felt out of place, he didn't even want to be there in the first place. His friends just couldn't of left him alone to waste away in his apartment. His boyfriend had broken up with him and he was determined to just stay home till the pain went away or he died whichever came first, but no Sakura kicked his door down and Ino dragged him out of his apartment saying he needed some fun and fresh air. So now here he was at a club and totally bored. He scanned the dance floor and found Ino and Sakura doing some sort of bump and grind dance thing. A new song blared across the club, more people moved to the dance floor.

_I hold on so nervously  
To me and my drink  
I wish it was cooling me  
But so far, has not been good  
It's been shitty  
And I feel awkward, as I should  
This club has got to be  
The most pretentious thing  
Since I thought you and me  
Well I am imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place_

He looked back at the dance floor, but a pair of black coal eyes stopped him. Across the room leaning sgainst the wall was a boy no older than sixteen the same age as him. He was wearing tight black pants, a white shirt and black jacket. His black bangs hung in his eyes and his hair spiked up in the back.

_Well I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move r__ight through  
Me on my way to you_

He is really hot Naruto thought turning away from him, and getting another drink. After a few minutes he looked back at him, he was still staring at him. He was standing completely still and Naruto just wanted to pull him to the dancefloor and make him move. Those dark eyes were still looking at him,boring into him, seducing him.

_I hold out for one more drink  
Before I think  
I'm looking too desperately  
But so far has not been fun  
I should just stay home  
If one thing really means one  
This club will hopefully  
Be closed in three weeks  
That would be cool with me  
Well I'm still imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place_

Well, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you  


Naruto just wanted to take him hime and fuck him senseless. He got up from the barstool, finally deciding if he should talk to the boy with paralyzing eyes or not. He made his way over to him. The dark haired boy smirked like he knew he would come to him. The music was still blaring out of the speakers, so Naruto leaned down to whisper in the boys ear. "Name's Naruto what's yours?" "Sasuke" thay boy replied "Your cute Sasuke" he said grabbing his wrist and dragging him across the dance floor and out the doors to the ally behind the club. He slammed Sasuke against the wall crashing his lips to the raven's

_  
__We'll, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you _

Sasuke didn't pull away he let Naruto kiss him. They could still here the music from the club in the background. "Your place or mine?" Sasuke asked when they parted. "Mine Naruto said, grabbing Sasuke's hand and running off in the direction of his apartment

_I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

He forgot about Ino and Sakura, he forgot about his ex-boyfriend, all he wanted to remember was Sasuke and being paralyzed.

_You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

Yay, this was my first song-fic, I had this song stuck in my head and this came to me. Hope you enjoyed it plz review.__


End file.
